Many types of organizations utilize server computers to store highly sensitive information and/or to provide critical functionality. Because these server computers can contain confidential and/or other types of sensitive information, it is important that access to the server computers is restricted only to those individuals having proper access rights. Additionally, it is also important that even authorized users are allowed access to server computers only to the extent that they are permitted. For instance, administrators might be provided full access to certain functionality provided by a server computer, while non-administrator users are provided a more restricted level of access. Implementing this type of security can, however, be difficult, particularly with regard to firmware-provided functionality.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.